Chopped Liver
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: One-Shot. Tristan's POV. A VERY short story about Tristan's friendship with Tea. No romance, just friendship.


****

Chopped Liver

By Chikorita-Trainer1

G

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Author's Note: This is one-shot. I wrote it in school. It's just something I felt like explaining to myself, and to others. There's no romance or "Suppourtshipping," it's just a tale from Tristan's POV about his friendship with Tea.

Who'd have thought that two new friends would end up driving their old friends to the sideline? Well, I suppose if you think about it, lots of people might think that. Anyway, that's what happened to Tea and me when Yugi and Joey became friends.

Back in the day it was Joey and me, me and Joey, all the time. We'd get in fights and cover each other's backs. We were an unstoppable team (as corny as that sounds).

When we started high school we met Yugi. Weirdest little dork you've ever seen. He was always playing his little games and putting together his little puzzle. I tell you, it creeped me out.

So one day, Joey and I decided to tease him. We didn't know it at first, but we were hazing him. Joey took a piece of Yugi's puzzle and threw it out the window. I didn't say anything even though I thought it was mean. Joey was the boss because I looked up to him.

After a run-in with Ushio, the hall monitor, Yugi stood up for us even though he got pummeled like mad. Joey and I were like "Oh, maybe this kid is cool after all," so we became friends.

Turns out though, Yugi already had a best friend from grade school; Tea Gardner. She was just this plain, Paige-boy haircut tomboy. Of course, Yugi liked her, but nothing ever happened…but now I'm getting off the subject.

Yugi and Joey decided "We're best friends!" and it was like they forgot about us. I mean, I was Joey's best friend through thick and thin from the very beginning, pardon the cliché. And now just because he's got a new friend he has a new BEST friend? I'm all for having two best friends, and I'll admit I'm the jealous type, but now I was being bumped down to "best buddy," no longer "best friend."

I know that must've been how Tea felt, too. She wasn't just Yugi's best friend, she was his only friend. You'd think someone as shy and antisocial as Yugi would value every friend he's got, but no. Maybe he just thought it was weird to go out with your best friend, which he never did anyway. Maybe he thought that a "best friend" and a "girlfriend" should be two separate things. Whatever the reason, Yugi decided that Tea was no longer his best friend. Joey was his best friend now.

Maybe it was because Tea and I never got into Duel Monsters. I'm not a big gamer, so what? When I want to have fun I'll take a play-fight with one of the guys, thank you. But who do I have to play-fight with? Tea. No, I'm not chauvinistic, I don't think a girl _can't _take a hit, but there's no point in fighting Tea. She's not a fan of violence.

So then there was Duelist Kingdom. Big ol' tournament for people who played Duel Monsters. Yugi had to go, and Joey went along too, as a duelist. Tea wanted to be there for Yugi and I wanted to be there for Joey, so we snuck on board the boat. We had to hide in crates together, and believe me, it is not fun to be trapped with a girl in a smelly old cargo crate on a ship. It's awkward as heck.

So when we get there Joey's really the only one who knows anything about the way Yugi's dueling. He barely knew anything himself at that time, but Tea and I knew even less. I just followed Tea's lead and started cheering. Not so bad, there are guy cheerleaders. Tea even said so when we made it to Pegasus's castle. The guard wouldn't let us in because we weren't duelists, and she's like "But you have to let _us_ in, we're the cheerleaders!" I was kind-of embarrassed, not that it mattered.

When we got back to Domino, we had _another _mission: rescuing Kaiba from a virtual reality game he'd gotten himself trapped in. Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba insisted that he go in one of the three pod prototypes. Yugi had to go of course, because he's the best duelist among us. Now, I think they could've done just fine without Joey. I mean- he's no expert. Joey said "Only three pods. I guess someone's staying here. I say Tristan!" I didn't want to be left out of the action yet again, so I got him in a headlock and said "And I say you!" Still, no one listens to the cheerleaders, so Joey just went on in. He even had the nerve to tell me, "Take care of my gorgeous bod', Pal!"

Again, Tea and I ended up together, just chilling in the lab with nothing to do. I got bored so I suggested a game. I wanted to pick something that wouldn't make either of us feel uncomfortable, and the first thing that popped into my mind was "Guess My Facial Hair."

Tea was like "Ew. Uh, I think I'll pass," and I'm like "I've got like eight whiskers. Here, take a feel!" and she just starts tapping her foot and tells me to go take a nap in the corner. And I would have, but some security guys started trying to bust their way in. No time for games- we had to set up a barrier to keep them out.

Yeah, Tea and I usually work the best together. With Joey and Yugi being best friends and all, Tea and I only had each other to turn to.

I like being a cheerleader. Actually, she does most of the cheering and I just echo in the background. But whatever. It shows you care and it's not like we just hang around doing nothing. Just two best friends cheering on two best friends.

Yeah, I said it. Tea is my best friend. We're always on the side, cheering together. I know what you're thinking; why isn't there any romantic tension between Tea and me? The answer is simple; we just don't feel that way about each other. Besides, I know who she really has feelings for.

So even though it seems as though Tea and I each lost our best friends to the other's, we became best friends because of it. And I can live with that.

THE END

Thanks for reading, please review. Thanks.


End file.
